Half Of My Heart
by loveiscoming
Summary: Miley Stuart is in love with her best friends brother. Nick Lucas. But Nick is the captain of the football team. How will two VERY different people find each other in a world full of insecurities? M just incase for later scenes and mild language. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

_**Half Of My Heart**_

_**Demi and Nick Lucas are brother and sister.**_

_**Joe and Miley Stuart are brother and sister**_

_**Their mothers are best friends so they've known each other since they were little kids.**_

_**Demi and Miley are best friends.**_

_**Joe and Nick are best friends.**_

_**Demi and Joe are dating**_

**_Demi's POV_**

I'm sitting in the stands watching, my brother Nick (the football captain) train for footy because he's my only way home because my mum won't let me walk home by myself because she thinks ill get raped. I'm not really paying attention. I have my iPod blasting and the music is really the only thing keeping me sane in this little world of stuck up jocks who think that they can have any girl they want because they're on the 'football team'. Uggghh!! Makes me wanna just go over there and bash the s... my phone starts to ring (luckily for them) and I answer it and it's my best friend, Miley Stuart. I start to freak out, like really I'm getting weird looks from the guys on the football team. But you're thinking why am I freaking out, it's only my best friend. Well my best friend just happens to be in _**LOVE**_ with my brother. Like totally and utterly head over heels in love with him. But the only problem is that we're not really the 'coolest' kids in school and Miles kind of 'freaks out' and makes herself look like a total idiot any time she's around Nick. So really I'm just protecting her of embarrassing herself in front of her 'true love' right? Anyways so I finally answer the phone calmly. "What are you doing?" Miley simply states and by the tone of her voice I can tell that she knows something is going on. She knows me too well. And once again I start to freak out because for Miles sakes I really don't want her to know that I'm here. Miley plus the football stands plus the football team throwing footballs and then on top of all of that Nicholas Lucas with no shirt on, running around over there. It is a complete no go zone for Miley Stuart. "Ohhh... you know Miles... nothing..." I laugh awkwardly. "I can see you..." she says bluntly

"I was just trying to help you" I added with a smile.

"Demiiiiii" Miley adds whilst going into one of her famous fits of laughter. I laugh along with her. "I'm coming now" and she hangs up and I mumble a few things under my breath, and then lamely laugh at myself. I see Miley running up the stands towards me and then a football hits her 'BAM' in the head and I can't help but burst into laughter. Miley gives me a death stare and swares under her breath and then turns around to abuse the culprit little did she know...

**_Miley's POV_**

I turn around and Nick is standing there, with his perfect grin plastered across his face. I almost die but with the lessons Demi has given me (gotta love her) on how to act 'normal' around Nick I'm able to smile back and keep my dignity, for now. "Hey Miley"

"You know my name..." I say out loud even though **THAT WAS NOT MEAN TO COME OUT!!** "What did you say?" Nick asked. And I see Demi smack herself across the forhead. "Nothing." I mumble with a slight smile.

"You wanna pass me the ball Miley?" I look down at the ball and I pick it up and go to kick it and I see out of the corner of my eye Demi looking away I know what she's thinking she thinks I'm going to go ass over tip and end up rolling down the stands. But with the little faith I have I kick the ball towards Nick and it's like the perfect kick it even takes him by surprise.

"Wow thanks" Nick said starting to walk back to the football team. I laugh like a complete loser and in my state of infactuation and give out a small laugh and a "thanks." Then Nick gives me a weird look so I run off towards Demi.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna go." Demi said with a wide grin. "Ohhh shut up" I spit at her and squish myself down next to her. "Dem, I said thankyou when I threw him the ball" I sigh heavily and look at Demi for support, she looks like she's about to wet herself. So I ignore her rude and immature behaviour. "Ohh well. Miles anything is better than last time" she pauses looking at me about to go back into her fits of laughter.

"Let's go to bed nick" BAAHAHHAHA she is pretty much rolling down the bloody stands and everyone is looking and I'm feeling quite embarrassed. You know what that's it I'm just gonna sit here and pretend I'm annoyed coz I kind of am but I will admit that was pretty funny. Quite embarrassing for me and Nick but either way Demi and Joe found it VERY funny. "That was PISS" and then I think she's just realised I'm shitty at her

"Seriously there is no pleasing you is there?" she said rolling her eyes at me. I laugh because it's Demi and I love her.

**_Nick POV_**

This is really starting to annoy me. I don't know why everyone is so caught up in football. I'm watching all these guys run around a field trying to flex their muscles and talk as loudly as they can so the slutty cheerleaders over there will overhear. No offence to any cheerleader but the ones at my school are just plain sluts. I can see Demi and Miley sitting up in the stands. They're laughing, but what's new they're always laughing usually about stupid things too that's why I love hanging around them because they don't take everything so seriously and it's not all about being popular or wearing the right thing or going to the right party. That's all Selena and her friends ever worry about. Don't get me wrong Selena's pretty hot but she just kinda makes me wanna run and hide from her every time she flirts with me or brings up 'us'. Miley she is another story she just seems to pop up randomly when I'll be with Demi. I don't get it I've known the girl since I was like two because her and Joes mum is best friends with mine and Dem's mum and I'm pretty sure just before she was surprised when I knew her name. Miley is beautiful, she's definitely special. I'm like 95% sure I have feelings for her but my reputation seems to think I don't. Miley isn't the 'coolest' person in school. That's were Selena comes into this little equation. She's someone I am happy to show off to the school and the team and I know it sounds horrible but that's the kind of person I've become joining this team but Demi, Miley and Joe all know who I really am and that's what matters right? Selena's been getting a bit suss because I've been walking home with Demi, Joe and Miley. I can tell she doesn't approve but Miley is Joe's sister so she does have a right to walk home with him, so that will be my excuse if she ever brings it up. Ughh that is soo gross Joe is perving on my little sister, they've been dating for like a year now but I'm still not really use to it. "Oii! Keep it in your pants Stuart!!!" I yell over at Joe my best friend and he just threw a football at my head but it's okay because I dodged it. I can't really talk though because I've had a good look at Miley a few times. I wish I could be like Joe not care who Demi hangs with, not care what other people say behind their backs._** But I am the 'Captain' of the football team so it's different right?**_ Anyways I nearly got another football to the head and now the couch is yelling crap at me. I have to focus. STOP THINKING ABOUT MILEY!

Demi's POV

As I sit here texting on my phone I can see Miley staring at Nick but I can tell that she's trying to make it 'subtle' hahaha she isn't doing a very 'good' job. Miley's never really been good at being 'subtle'. Oh god I make myself laugh too much. Practise finally finishes Nick and Joe are coming towards us and Miles has a massive smile on her face. Nick gestures for us to come down and we walk down and Joe intertwines are fingers and I'm truly in my happy place. Have I ever told you I love this boy? "Miley why are smiling like an idiot" Nick laughed at himself (seems to run in the family) "Ohh..." again with the awkward laugh from Miley "Demi said something funny!" Oh I really shouldn't do this but what are best friends for? :P "Did I really, didn't even notice." I walk away dragging Joe with me and I know for a fact Miley is cursing at me right now.

Miley and Nick are walking behind Joe and I and I'm not really sure what's going on. Nick is confusing me. **_I love my brother but he is a shallow jerk._** He usually wouldn't be seen with someone like me or Miley and the only reason for being with me is because I'm his sister. I've had him pay me out in front of all these people and then apologize profusely afterwards and I'm an idiot so I just forgive him and pretend to think that it's ok that popularity means so much to him. Joe is keeping me preoccupied with conversation and I kind of feel bad because I'm not really listening I'm focusing my attention on the two people behind me. I'm pretty sure Joe knows what's going on but I think he tries to stay out of it because Miley's his little sister and he might have to do something bad to Nick if he hurts her which I find really cute. So they are just talking about random stuff and Miley has her big smile on so I know that she's truly happy right now. Nick he's just normal, he is really confusing me. He keeps giving me weird looks as well because I keep turning around and looking at them. I can't help but smile, I see the old Nick back there, the one that didn't care about all that stupid stuff. Maybe just maybe, he's coming back. Oh great here comes Slutena...

**_Miley POV_**

I wish I wasn't so obsessed with looking at Nick because if I wasn't I wouldn't have seen the look of panic wash across his face as Selena approached us. That knife going straight through my heart was a recurring feeling. "heyyy Nicky" she screeches in her winey little voice and then she wraps her arm around his (they're not going out but Selena likes to act like they are to try and get her 15 minutes of fame)

I can see Nick tensing up. I wish I knew what was going on in this boys mind. But I have a feeling this little scene is going to end in some tears. And they aren't going to be coming from Selena. I sigh a little bit too loud. I hope he didn't hear.

"Not much Selena.." Nick replies kind of awkwardly which makes me feel a tiny bit better. Selena is giving me some mad as dirties right now, I'm trying not to look back at her because I'm pretty sure she would kill me.

" So Nicky, party tonight yeahh!!" she screeched. Oh the parties how I loved hearing Nick talk about them. Or Joe telling me the several girls Nick had gotten with during the night. Umm I'm pretty sure Nicks looking at me. Oh god, don't look back Miley, don't look back.. "umm yeahh as much as I would love too I've gotta watch my little sister"

_** 'Nicholas Lucas Say What???'**_ Demi is pretty much choking in front of us and finally turns around to look at us. "Are you okay Dem?" I asked a little concerned even though I'm pretty sure she was just surprised by the 'news' just like me. " Yeahh, you know sorry you know the air, just you know, ahhh air" and now she is swirling around like a complete idiot and Joe is looking at her weirdly and so is everyone else for that matter. "never mind.." she stated simply and pulled Joe away as fast as she could.

"Umm Nicky" Selena starts and I'm pretty sure I just saw Nick cringe and I get that stupid warm feeling that could make any stable person go loopy. "Your sister is sixteen and I know she's stayed home by herself before." She says with a look of confusion. Nick is panicking it's making me kind of panic as well I feel like I'm about to scream out in confusion but that would be a little weird. "Umm yeah, she snuck out the other day, so now mums making me watch her" Nick said calmly. That's really weird Demi never told me she snuck out, oh okay I get it he's lying... Demi is choking again. Selena starts to say something, "oh ok well I guess I'll see you later" she was giving me the biggest dirties right now, I'm not gonna lie I'm a little scared.

"Yeah okay see ya later" Nick said with an obviously fake smile, and Selena went to lean in to kiss him on the cheek but Nick looked the other way and I think I just died of happiness.

"WTF!! What was that about!!" Demi pretty much screamed at Nick stopping and pulling Joe to an awkward halt. "I just didn't feel like going out tonight and if I said that she end up at my house anyway" Nick said with a sigh. Omg I think I just fell in love all over again. Okay I'm sorry I know I'm a little obsessed but who isn't in love with this boy. "Okay, but since when do you not feel like going out?" Nick is looking at me now so I'm pretending that I don't know and just keeping my head straight ahead. Now Demi is giving him a weird look now. "I don't know, I just didn't feel like going out today." "Wow that's a change!" Joe says and I feel like it's the first thing he's said the whole afternoon. "Well I gotta go I'll come around later k." He adds on and kisses Demi. Naww they're so cute I wish I could be like them I glance at Nick. Keep dreaming Miley. But even I know that's weird, Nick is a party animal , that's the only thing that turns me off him, it's kind of disgusting. Joe always tells me about all these girls he gets with. Ughh, I really shouldn't think of that.

Nick just got a text message, I know I shouldn't but I'm reading it anyway.

_Selena: um wtf why were u hanging with those losers, I mean the other one not your sister xxx_

_Nick: hahaha trust me nottt my fault haha kill me now xxx_

And there goes that stabbing pain again. Ughh what a dickhead! Oh no I can feel the tears coming, crap..crap... with all the strength in me I hold them back and run towards Demi. I love that boy but that was just low. Oh well I'll get over it.

"What the hell Miley?"Nick yelled out to Demi and I, I don't even have the strength to look back at him. Demi can see that I'm upset and she knows why, you don't really need three guesses with Nick.

"Looks like she likes me better!" Demi yells back with a smirk and puts her arm around me. "Don't worry he's a dick." She whispers to me with a supportive smile.

**Authors Note**

**Hey so this is my first story. I'm don't know if you guys will like it, but if you do that's great I'll get over it haha. If you want me to continue just say so. Also any advice on how to fix things or whatever is welcomed coz this is my first time using fan fic. Also what do you think about the swapping of the different POV's I'm not really sure if that's annoying or not but I don't really know how to write it other ways because I tell the story through the characters. Also Joe isn't going to be in much of this story because it is a Niley story. Anyway. Oh yeah sorry to anyone who gets offended by anything, not intended it's just how the characters are going to communicate. Xxx Rhiannon**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Half Of My Heart_**

**At The Lucas House That Night**

**Nick's POV**

Miley was angry with me before I could tell. She was offended by something I did. Oh god that kind of makes me scared, because I didn't even realise I did something, imagine how she would act if I payed her out in front of my friends... ohh I hate my life.. Right now it's pretty good actually Miley and I are playing Halo. She's really good, I think she's actually beating me. She can't have been that mad at me because she's fine with me now. We're flirting big time right now, she keeps whacking me because I would 'shoot her' or 'kill her'. She looks really cute when she pouts at me, I can't help but smile back. I keep grabbing her controller to try and distract her, and every time I would get it our hands would brush and I would get electricity shooting up my arm, I kind of have a feeling she felt it too because she would smile. On the other hand, I'm pretty sure Demi is staring at me right now, I take my eyes off the screen to look at her. OKAY she's definitely looking at me. I know her too well I can tell exactly what she's thinking right now..

_'Stupid Nick, steal my best friend, he's only using her, he will just dump her when his snobby little...'_

**Demi's POV**

_'friends come over!'_

**UGHH!!** I can't believe him. He's is soo **UNPRIDICTABLE!!** One minute he thinks he's too cool to hang with us now he's sitting there pretty much about to pounce on Miley and start making out with her. I wouldn't be surprised if that happened.

"Why are you looking at me Nicholas?!" I spit at him and he is taken back by my harshness. "It's NICK, Demetria!" he spat back.

_Ohh no he di-dn't!!_

I spring up to attack him! He is not turning this back on me! He is the **ASSWHO**.. the door bell, perfect timing.. Nick looks at me because he knows he got out of this one. "SHOTTY NOT!" Miley yells out. Nick looks at me. "Well Demetria, you're already standing so you can get it." He smirks at me. "OHH REALLYY!!" I yell back, I am seriously about to pound my fist into his face! "Can you please just go get the door Dem." Miley adds sweetly because she feels the tension between Nick and I. "FINE!!" and I storm out the door. Nick laughs, symbolling victory and I have to take a few deep breaths.

_In and Out Demi, In and Out_...

I open the front door.

"Hey baby." Joe said with a smile and a kiss. _Oh thank God!_ "I'm soo glad you're here I think I was about to go crazy." He grabbed my hand and we started walking back to Nick's bedroom. "Ohh, Miley might seem like she's in a good mood but Nick did the whole_ 'I'm too cool'_ thing again today." I looked up at him, and for some reason I was looking for a bit of sympathy. "Ughh.. what a doosh! I swear if he hurts her I don't care if he's my best friend I will 'hurt' him.." I looked up at him and smiled, he was so sweet.

_**Oh if only I had a brother quite like him... dramatic sigh.. yeah that's never gonna happen.**_

We walk into Nicks bedroom and Miley is pretty much sitting on Nicks lap. I'm quite confused right now, I don't know whether to be happy for Miley or to be worried for her because I don't really think Nick's over his little obsession with popularity. **Just yet**. Joe coughs to tell them that **_WE ARE IN THE ROOM AND WE ARE SEEING THEM ON TOP OF EACH OTHER!_** Miley looks around at us and then I think she realises her position, she quickly slides off Nick and she awkwardly tries to explain herself. "Ohh hey guys, I was just trying to you know.. block Nick's view." And then she laughs awkwardly and gives it all away. Nick has the biggest grin on his face. He looks over at Miley and smiles at her and I'm pretty sure I just saw Miley die and I think I will be hearing about that little moment for the next few days. "Ahh, guy's dinner's ready so we should probably go down now." I say braking their little_ 'moment'_. We all walk down and sit down at the table were my mum has already put the food down. I sit next to Miley, Joe and Nick sit across from us..

"So Nicholas..." Mum starts

"It's Nick, Mum" Nick argues back

"So Nicholas.." Miley and I burst out into laughter. "how was football training?" she finished looking up from her dinner. "It was average." Nick stated simply, obviously not wanting to go into the topic more. "so just average." Mum adds. "Umm... yeahh." Nick says looking up at her. I'm sorry I shouldn't, but I do anyway.

"Miley liked it!" I say looking up from my dinner and getting pretty much bashed by Miley from underneath the table, but a massive smile from Nick. "Oh you two were there?" Mum asked curiously. "Umm yeahh." I answered back. "Demetria, I told you if there's someone there with you, you can walk home." "Ohh Mile...." Miley wacks me _**REALLY**_ hard this time. "_**we **_wanted to wait for Nick and Joe." I finished wincing in pain. Miley laughs awkwardly and I look over to see Nick and Joe pissing themselves laughing.

**Miley's POV**

I almost hate myself for feeling this much for Nick. I also hate the fact that if I was Selena we probably would be one of the happiest couples ever. Yeah, this is really annoying me now I have to get out of her no matter how much I _**'love'**_ Nick.

"I gotta go home now, guys." I say and look at Joe and hope that he understands what I'm trying to tell him with my eyes. "Why?" Nick said, and Demi rolls her eyes at him. "You know I'm just not feeling too well, Dem I'll call you tomorrow." I smile at Demi and she knows exactly why I'm leaving. "K I'll come with you then." Joe says. _Thank god he understood._

"I'll walk you out." Nick said getting up from his seat. I watch Joe eye him carefully, but Demi pulls Joe away and they start making out. I walk out the front door with Nick and we walk over to a tree in his front yard.

"Do you hate me?" Nick asked out of the blue. _Ha, if he only knew._

"What no of course I don't hate you!" I say back unsurely because I don't really know where this going.

"It just seems like some days you are my best friend and then others you can't stand being around me." He sighs and looks down. "that's ridiculous Nick, you're one of my closest friends." I say kind of lying. Well not about the friend thing but there is so much more I want to tell him.

"You're never gonna get over it, are you?" he said taking me by surprise. Now I have no idea what he's talking about. "what are you talking about, get over what?"

"**That I'm popular**!" he yelled at me. _**Oh he did not just go there.**_

"Excuse me?" I say with as much attitude I can muster with anger rushing through me.

"You act like I'm some jerk, because of who I hang out with, you've never really even met my friends!" Nick spat at me. I'm sorry I can't help it I let out a laugh. What he just said was that ridiculous, the amount of times I've been pushed or called names by those jocks I can't even count on my hands.

"You think this is funny?" Nick said to me with a smile on his face. I'm really not sure why he's smiling were meant to be angry at each other.

"Well yeah, I don't think you've met your own friends." I laugh again. Nick kind of laughs and then rubs his face with his hands like he's trying to figure something out in his head. He stops and just looks at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I question. He smiles that irresistible grin, and the lessons on_ 'how to resist Nicholas Lucas, By Demetria Lucas'_ rush through my head. I look away, his hand reaches up to my face and gently moves my head to face him. He smiles. **OH MY GOD!** He's leaning in...

**THIS IS BAD! BAD MILEY! BAD SITUATION! SITUATION DEMI WILL RIDICUL ME OF LATER!** Oh well one kiss couldn't hurt, could it? Then the memories of what it felt like to be stab in the heart by someone who calls themselves your 'best friend'. His arms wrap around my waist and it feels perfect. _**We fit perfectly**_. And then I remember that text message he sent earlier that day. Ughh, what am I doing? Demi's right, he is **NOT** going to change just for me. I'm really angry now, I push him off me a bit too violently.

"What the hell, Miles?" he asks confused.

"I'm not an idiot Nick, what was the plan, make out with me tonight, ignore me tomorrow and then apologize tomorrow afternoon?" I answer back rudely.

"Miley.." he sighs and looks away.  
"Ughhh! You couldn't even say that's **NOT** what you're going to do. You're such a dick** NICHOLAS!**" I add that just to piss him off, he **HATES** the name Nicholas. I start to walk away. He grabs my wrist. "Don't call me Nicholas." He says seriously. "I would let go of me right now, or I'll start screaming rape!" I threaten.

"Ughh Miley, you're ridiculous" his says letting go of my arm.

"No Nick, your just surprised that I'm actually standing up for myself. I have officially realised that I don't let any of the other sluts boss me around so why should I let you!" I yell at him, tears starting to escape my eyes. I'm pretty sure he saw because his facial expressions just softened.

"Miley...' Nick sighed looking at me, reaching for my hand again.

"No Nick, not anymore." I said softly, and just like perfect timing Joe walked out and I ran over to him and linked my arm with his, he could tell I was upset but knew I obviously didn't want to talk about it her. "Bye dude." He said to Nick. I looked over at nick and he was trying to apologize with his eyes, but for the first time in my life I am not going to fall for Nick's _'Charm'_.

**The Next Day At School**

I'm actually quite proud of myself. For the first time, ever, after me and Nick have had a fight I don't feel the need to run over there and apologize a thousand times and make myself look like a desperate little push over. For my own sake though, I hope I don't see him today. It will be the first day in weeks that I'm happy that he's sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria. I've just realised that I've been staring into my locker for the past ten minutes. I get the books out I need for my first few classes and start to walk towards my first classroom, I'm also at this moment thanking god that Nick's older than me and in none of my classes. I see Demi walk through the front door and I smile at her but then Nick came into my view from behind her. _Wow_, he walked into school with her, that's a big step. I quickly turn around and pretty much run the other way.

"MILEY!!" Demi screamed out, I turned around to see her pushing Nick down the other corridor and Nick laughing. I cross my eyebrows in confusion. Weird behaviour coming from the two of them. I walk towards Demi "What was all that about?" I say gesturing towards Nick, who was pretty much out of sight by now. "Nick was being..." she started as she also looked down the corridor. I give her a look to say 'um continue..'. "Dirty.." she said and looked back and smiled. I couldn't help but smile, Nick always had this way of saying this most perverted things and still being quite..charming. Ughh. Stop Miley, you are angry at the arrogant jerk. Yeah that's better.

"Should I even ask?" I say as we start walking down the corridor. Demi smiled at me. One of those smiles were she has something to tell me. Omg tell me now. "What?!" I ask pulling her to a stop.

"What happened last night when you guys were outside?" she asked eyeing me carefully. "Um, we kind of got into an argument." I said looking away. "About what though?" she knows about him trying to kiss my I can just tell, she's asking those kind of questions when you already know the answer. She is staring at me now, waiting for me to tell her that it was true. "I pulled away as soon as I realised, that he would just go back to being his normal self the next day." I said sighing. "Miles are you not listening to yourself?" Demi said looking at me like I'm some complete idiot.

"Umm, I don't get it."

"Miles.. he tried to kiss you."

"yeahh.."

"K-I-S-S Y-O-U!"

"OMG!"

"I know!" she squealed. "He actually admitted it to me last night." She smiled brightly at me. "Smilerz, he likes you, and he said you rejecting him and standing up to him yesterday made him realise it so much more." I never really even realised this, I was so caught up in making sure I was hating him and highlighting his flaws I didn't realise he tried to kiss me.

_Kiss me. _

_He likes me. _

_After all this time Nick likes me_.

I have butterflies running around my stomach. But then it hit me. My whole facial expressions changed from happy to disappointed. Demi realised she frowned. "But Dem, that brings us back to the start, he is still down there with the jocks and probably paying me out this second." I sigh, Demi pulls me into a hug. I love this girl. "Don't worry Miles, this is his chance. He knows he can't blow it, he may act like this is just a chance to be with you, but really this is his chance to have what he's always wanted and for his heart to finally have you." She smiled at me, that made me feel a **WHOLE** lot better. "Thanks Dem, you're the best." I smile at her and we walk into our first class together.

**Nick's POV**

Ok so I will admit, I may have said something to Demi this morning that was probably a little...un needed. Haha. I admitted that I liked Miley to Demi last night and even though she promised she wouldn't tell her, my chances of that coming true are slim to none. I just need a way to get closer to Miley without her getting upset about the popularity thing and so that I can have a little more time for my friends to get '_use to it.'_

Oh there's Miley, she's at her locker. I run over to her "MILEY!" I yell and nearly everybody in the corridor looks. Work on that Nick. She looks over at me "Hey Nicholas." She says with a laugh.

"Because I'm trying to apologize I'm going to let that slip." I say smiling at her and she smiles back. "So is this your apology?" she stops what's she's doing and looks at me. "Well it depends, will you forgive me? Because I don't want to apologize if you don't forgive me, because then I will be depressed and won't be able to go on." I add dramatically and smile when she falls into a fit of giggles. "Well I guess I'll have to forgive you then, because we wouldn't want that would we?" she smiles at me seriously to tell me that she actually accepts the apology. And I know why because we can read each other because we are just **THAT** awesome. Jokes, but with all seriousness I love that I can play around with Miley, she never takes anything too seriously. "Thanks Miles." I say pulling her into a hug, she's surprised and I feel horrible for that. "Nick, Selena's coming." I hear her whisper in my ear, in an urgent manor. She tries to escape my arms. I hold onto her tighter, I feel her relax. I seriously think, if I wasn't in the middle of school I would've just broken down crying. I never really realised how threatened Miley felt from me and my friends.

"Nickyyy!!" Selena said as she came up beside Miley's locker. We finally pulled apart and I'm not gonna lie I missed her in my arms. "Who's this?" she said eyeing Miley. "This is Miley Stuart, Joe's little sister, Selena you met her the other day." Miley smiled. Selena looked her up and down like she was deciding right there whether or not she would do something horrible. "Mhmm.. Nice to meet you Kiley, Nicky are you coming to practice this afternoon?"

"It's Miley." Miley said, I was surprised that she was speaking up but I was glad. Selena just looked at her like Miley didn't even have the right to speak. I know it's gonna sound like a lie but I had never really seen this side of Selena, I'd always heard about it from Miley and Demi, but never seen it. "Miley and I are just gonna hang, okay I already told my couch so it's ok, we'll see ya round Selena." I say and grab Miley's arm and start walking away as fast as I could, before Selena could do anything about it. Miley and I looked back at her and the look on her face was priceless, we both started laughing and then running. _**Who know's maybe this won't be soo hard after all?**_

**_A/N  
hey guys, thanks so much for reading and reviewing, i know there's only a few of you but OH WELL! Did you like this episode? If you have any ideas feel free to tell me, i have an idea where this is going but it's always good to ahve feedback. Do you like that Miley is sticking up for herself more, i read over the other story and the reviews and it did seem like she was being a bit of a push over. lol anywayz _**

**_merry christmas and thanks for reading. _**

**_tell your freinds :D _**

**_rhiannon xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Half Of My Heart**

**i wanted to dedicate this chapter to izy160, because she has reviewed both chapters and was really friendly and helped me. so thanks :D  
also i wanted to thank RachaelxLouisex for her help and for her wonderful story ;)  
oh and anyone who has reviewed or added the story to favourites or alrets or just read :D thanks xx**

**Miley's POV**

Ok so I gave into Nick a bit easier than I thought. But you know, he did apologize nicely and he stood up to Selena and even though any normal person can do that, to Nick it's something massive so I kind of feel proud of him for doing it, because it's something he finds really difficult to do. I know Nick and even though he has been brainwashed into the little world of_ 'Popularity'_ at heart he is one of the sweetest guys I know and would always put others first. We're still running and he's leading but I have no idea where he is taking me. We finally stop and we're at a grassy field with lots of trees at the back of the school. _I had no idea this was even here_. We're both still kind of puffing from running so far, but _Selena's face was all worth it_. I let go of his hand and take a few steps and turn and look at him.

"I'm not gonna lie, I didn't even know this was here!" I say, and then laugh, still trying to catch my breath. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Nick said will rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. He always does that when he's nervous. _**Why is he nervous?**_ "Forgot what?" I say trying to get him to keep talking. "Well this place is kind of for the football team and the cheerleaders." He said looking up at me waiting for my reaction, I think he expected my reaction.

_**A WHOLE PLACE FOR THOSE STUPID JERKS!**_ But since we were in an_ 'I'm forgiving you, your forgiving me'_ situation I will move on.

"Oh." Is all I can get out. He laughed, that adorable laugh. He knows me too well he knows exactly what I'm thinking and if Demi was here. Well let's not think about that. I laugh too thinking about the situation.

"But I know you can keep a secret." He said running away from me and into the middle of the grassy field. I chased after him, seriously all this running _I better be getting fit_! He stops in the middle of the field and turns and looks at me.

"Miles I know you've probably talked about this with Demi and she's probably told you everything I told her, even though I told her not to." Nick started and looked up at me smiling. I smiled back, waiting for him to continue. "I truly do hate myself for being like this, if I could go back I probably wouldn't have tried out for the football team." He said sighing and looking in the other direction. I felt bad for him. I know you're all probably thinking_ 'stupid girl, he's just saying it to get into your pants'_ but I have none Nick for pretty much my whole life and I don't think he would lie about something this big. I realise this conversation has gone into the very depressing stage so I try to _lighten it up._

"Yes, but if you weren't on the football team, you wouldn't have met Selena.." I say with a playful grin. He laughs. "And we wouldn't be here right now, even though it's ridden of Jock and Slut it's still pretty beautiful." I say taking in the scenery around me. It was **_REALLY_** nice, stupid football team, they always get the right side of life, always the easy street, I'm pretty sure they don't even what it feels like to be rejected by someone or hurt and embarrassed in front of a lot of people. Whilst I was ranting I didn't even realise Nick coming closer to me. He was seriously like ten centimetres away. My breathing got heavy and slow.

"Miles, I've made up my mind.." Nick said, taking both my hands and interlacing our fingers together.

_Oh god.. This is it Miley.. Do you trust him? Do you tell him where to go?_ I'm going to have to say something we're staring at each other. I lean up and whisper in his ear.

"And what would that be?" I feel him shiver he goes to talk.

"I.. I.. want..I…" he's stuttering!_** OMG I am making Nick stutter**_. All this self confidence flies through my body, he must be serious about it. Demi would tell me if she thought he was trying to use me and I don't think he would ever do that… I think about Selena.. well not to me anyway. :P. I move my head so its right in front of his, our lips are so close. I can feel him breathing on me and it's making me go weak. His chocolate brown eyes are pouring into my crystal blue ones, I'm waiting for him to say it. _Just say it Nick._

**Nick's POV**

_Oh God, the affect this girl has on me_. I can't even get the stupid sentence out. I've never realised how beautiful Miley really is. I've always thought she was good looking but standing here now with her in my arms, all I want to do is be with her. Being popular isn't even an option now. Its Miley I know it. I'm certain about it. And I finally have the confidence to make that decision.

"Miles.. I choose…" I eventually get out, but then I hear my name get called out from the other side of the field. I feel Miley sigh in my arms. I can't believe that **_THEY_** are ruining this moment for me, for us...

I lean down and kiss Miley on the cheek "We'll talk later at my house, you're staying over right?"I whisper into her ear. She nods and looks up at me and smiles a confused and slightly doubtful smile and then she tries to let go of my hand. _That's not happening_, I've made my decision and if I can't keep with it I'm more of a horrible person then I thought I was. I tighten the grip and squeeze her hand, she's surprised, she looks up at me with a confused look and I smile

"Ready to meet my friends?"I say with a playful smile, because I know this is the **LAST** thing she wants to do, but I'm going to make her it's not like they can do or say anything to her because I will bash the crap out of them if they do.

"..noonononoonono" she says pretty much wrestling with my hand to get her hand back to run away, but she isn't getting away. I'm not letting go… she'll have to get use to that. We walk over to the guys, from the football team. I can hear Miley cursing me and telling me over and over how much she _'hates'_ me. I smile down at her and she glares at me. We approach the guys and Miley's head snaps to the side so she doesn't have to look at them, I bet she's pretending this isn't happening. I squeeze her hand.

"Uhh.. Nick, what are you doing?" Chuck says, looking at our intertwined hands.

"Umm, chilling with Miley, why?" Miley rolls her eyes and squeezes my hand, really hard. _I'm going to play their game just for a little bit._ Chuck looked around at all my other _'friends' _not sure if I just said what I did. He was probably looking around for Ashton Kutcher!

"Have you guys got a problem with that?" I spat back. Miley had stopped squeezing my hand and now was just gripping onto it for dear life. I was quite happy with that, she obviously saw me as some sought of protection. I smiled at the thought. "What are you smiling at Lucas?!" Brad said stepping in front of Chuck. "Is this some kind of joke, because it aint funny!" he looked straight at Miley, she looked over my shoulder. Anger starts to boil through my body, if he says anything or looks at Miley one more time my fist will be going through his head. I look at Brad

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?" I said looking straight into his eyes.

"But dude, she's a los.."

"She's a what?" daring him to say it. This time it wasn't Miley strangling my hand, it was me. Brad looks around at all the people standing in their little group, he is going to enjoy this. He laughs

"She's a** LOSER**!" Nup that was it I let go of Miley's hand and pounced at Brad hitting him right in the face. He started to punch back. But I was so angry he couldn't hit me. I decided to take out all of my anger on reflecting his punches because I don't want to go to jail!

"**_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!"_** I hear someone scream, and I knew exactly who it was. Joe..

He ran up to me and Brad and grabbed Brad and threw him off me. Joe was bigger than all the guys on the football team and even though they would never admit it they were all scared of him. That's probably why it was so easy for him to go out with Demi, or I could just be shallow, either one.

"He called Miles a loser, after I told him not to, so I was teaching him a lesson." Scolding Brad with my eyes. Joe looked over at Miley . I just realised another reason why I love Miley so much. Selena at this point would be all over me with heOkay so he was a bit slow. r arms wrapped around my body, hiding behind me, letting me fight the fight for her. Yes this fight was about Miley but she knew that there were so many other reasons why I wanted to punch the jerk. She's standing over there, confidently and was not hurt by Brads comment at all.

"Miles, would you like me to hit him, it's as simple as that." Joe said looking at Miley and holding brad in his hand.

"No, he doesn't even deserve that!"she said confidently, I looked over at her and smiled she smiled and even though she wasn't looking at me I knew It was for me. I looked back at the rest of my so called friends. "You are so lucky that she's here otherwise you would've never been playing football again, you got it!"Joe yelled at Brad and chucked him towards the others as they all ran into each other. Miley laughed, I smiled at her laugh. Joe walked over to the rest of the group.

"If you ever think about touching or saying something to my sister again, the school will have no one to play football, you got it?!" They all nodded their heads and there were a few 'yeah's' here and there. They all started to bail, some of them even running. I can't keep the smile off my face, I'm so glad Joe's my best friend he's the nicest one out of all of them. After they all bailed. Michael, probably the nicest out of all of them, turned to me.

"Are you going to come with us Nick?" he asked politely. _Too many footballs to the head_. I looked over at Miley and smile.

"No it's okay you go without me and if they something about me, Miley or Joe punch them and say it was from me!" I said whilst going over and shaking Michael's hand. "Will do. "he smiled and ran after the other guys. I walk over to Joe and Miley and smile. "you guys coming to my house?" they look at each other and then at me nod. Joe's phone starts ringing and he says hello to Demi and then starts walking ahead. Miley looks at me and smiles a 'thankyou' smile, I shook my head and quietly whispered "no thank you.." we started walking, Joe was at least twenty meters away from us. I took the opportunity to have Miley close to me. I swung my hand down beside her side and intertwined our fingers. I expected her to take her hand back and say we were going too fast, but instead she looked up at me and smiled.

**_Omg… I think I might be in love._**

**Later That Night At The Lucas House- Joe and Miley are staying over**

**Miley's POV**

It's almost like today was a dream. I love my brother, seriously he's the best brother I can ever imagine having, he's protective of me and would punch any guy that ever hurt me, but at the same time he lets me make my own decisions and my own mistakes. Demi is lucky to have him and he's lucky to have her. I don't think Demi feels the same way about Nick though. I laughed at myself everyone looked at me weird but went back to what they were doing. Nick is trying to beat Demi and Joe in some card game that he insists he will win the next game, then the next game and so on. Every now and then Nick or Demi will punch each other for cheating but after a couple they get over it and start laughing. You have to love that quality about them. Nick stood up for me today, that's a first definitely. Watching him punch Brad in the face. Ahhh.. I shouldn't be like this, but it felt so good and I didn't even hit him. With Nick acting like a normal person a bit more these days, I've been liking him even more. I've realised that before I liked Nick's humour and looks and when he would be nice to me it just made me fall even more because I wasn't used to it. Now, everything about him makes me crazy. The way**_ HE_** intertwines our fingers, the way he looks at me, I'm pretty sure the way he was looking at me today, he's never looked at me that way before. Also the way that I don't feel like I'm the only one doing the _'loving'_ like it's given me a whole lot of self confidence, something that I lack and also I have more respect for myself and if Nick does something that I'm not okay with. I tell him, not like before when I would just pretend that he didn't do it. Okay yeah I know, we're not even a couple yet..

_But that's the word that pulls at my heart... yet.._

It's pretty late now and we're hanging in Demi's room. They have a** MASSIVE** house Demi's room is like the size of my living room. Ughh soo unfair. Nick and I haven't _'talked' _yet about what happened today and what he was going to tell me, but I'm pretty sure he's waiting for Joe and Demi to leave because those two are very noisy and would want to know everything that went on and sometimes that's just something you don't share.

Nick is now making perverted, sexual comments about Selena and Joe is **PISSING** himself laughing, Demi is trying to be _'mature' _about the matter but I can tell that she **REALLY** wants to laugh she is trying to hold it in, she'll break any minute.

There you go, she is literally rolling around on the floor. I'm actually thinking about helping Joe if he doesn't recover in a few minutes it sounds like he's choking. I'm kind of thankful that I was zoned out through all this because I'm sure Nick would've been very.... _creative.._ in explaining things like that. He looked over at me and winked I have no idea why because I wasn't listening but I smiled at him and he smiled back and went back to laughing with Joe and Demi. Eventually the laughing dies down and Demi complains to Joe about having Nick as a brother. Nick comes over and sits beside me, he brushes my hand and I smile and I see him smiling but looking at Demi and Joe who are being all _'lovey dovey'_. Nick and I decided not to say anything until we officially know what we're doing. Demi starts to yawn, which sets me off. Joe looks at Demi.

"Are you tired?" Joe said looking at Demi "Do you want to go to bed?"

**NUP!** Me and Demi just looked at each other and that set us off! We are rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard. I was actually worried about wetting myself. Joe was giving us that look that means _'omg get over it!'_ and Nick was sitting on the lounge trying not to smile but smirking and poking his tongue into the side of his mouth as if to say '_oh god that was funny, but quite embarrassing'._

_Flashback –General POV_

_Nick, Miley, Demi and Joe were sat in front of the TV watching a movie, it was about ten o'clock at night. Everyone seemed really tired but were still trying to focus on the TV screen in front of them. Miley had decided that she had had enough and it was time to go to bed, she was staying in Nick's room, because Joe was in Demi's. Nick looked really tired so she decided to ask what any normal person would ask, just a normal question..._

_"Nick, do you want to go to bed with me?" she said pushing his leg._

_Demi and Joe had turned to look at her, they had a look of complete shock on their faces, Demi was also smirking. Nick looked up at Miley and had that dirty little smile of his plastered across his face._

_"Oh God!" Miley stated and luckily it was kind of dark because her whole face just went tomato red. Joe and Demi burst into laughter, Nick looked away smirking and Miley could tell he was a little embarrassed. Miley looked over at Joe and Demi rolling around on the ground she felt sooo embarrassed she couldn't believe she said something like that. Especially to Nick, she felt like she was going to vomit._

_"I HATE YOU!" she yelled at Joe and Demi._

_"Nick will be up in a second Miles, he's just freshening up!" Joe yelled to Miley who was half way up the stairs. She stormed into Nick's room and flew herself onto her bed and wrapped the covers around her and shut her eyes so tight so the tears wouldn't fall. She just wanted to go to sleep. About ten minutes later Nick walked into the room and knew Miley wasn't asleep because he could hear her sobbing._

_"It's okay Miles, I knew what you meant!" Nick said softly. This calmed Miley straight away but she still didn't want to talk. "We'll laugh about it tomorrow I promise." Nick smiled at the girl tucked under the sheets. The truth was, he wouldn't actually mind 'going to bed' with Miley but he would never tell anyone that!_

_End Of Flashback_

"Ahhh well that was fun!"Demi said finally stopping, I stopped after her and lent my head back on Nick's legs because I had fallen off the lounge in my hysterics. Joe got up and pulled Demi with him. "night guys." they both said and then they were gone up the stairs.

**Nick's POV**

As soon as Demi and Joe disappeared I looked down at Miley, who was leaning against me. She tilted her head backwards and looked at me, we both started laughing, she came and sat next to me and had her legs crossed but was sitting facing me I looked over at her and smiled. I knew at this moment this is what I wanted to do, I wanted to spend all night with Miley just lying with each other and having someone to talk to everything about. I must've been staring because Miley was giving me that_ 'what are you looking at'_ look.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said smiling.

"About what?" she questioned.

"You.."I answered honestly.

"Us.."I added. She smiled.

"Listen Nick, I want this but you have to be sure. I want to be with you, but if it means you being ashamed of us, as much as I want to be with you that's not a price I'm willing to pay." She said honestly, looking me straight in the eye.

"Miley, what I was going to say before at school, was that I had chosen you and that I was finally over being ashamed, because you had pushed that away." I said leaning closer to her.

"Well good, because I like it better that way." She said smiling. I leant in closer.

"Just in case you didn't know, I _really, really_ like you." I said my lips now inches away from hers. She smiled.

"I know, Demi told me." She said with a little giggle.

"Ughh I knew I couldn't trust her."I said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I closed the gap between us. I knew what I had done was right when my lips crashed against hers. I've kissed **_a lot_** of girls in my years and never have I once had butterflies running around in my stomach. I pulled her closer to me, eventually pulling her onto my lap. This was an intense make out session. We both wanted each other so badly, we've waited long enough. And even though I knew she didn't want to go further, I didn't either I don't want to rush things with Miley. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gave it to me and our tongues were in a fiery battle. Oxygen was needed, she pulled away and I leant our foreheads together, she smiled at me.

"Oh I forgot to tell you.. _I really like you too_" she said smiling. I smiled back and lent in and kissed her gently.

"Time to go to bed!" I said standing up and looking back at her with my hand out waiting for her to take it. She laughed and took it and we started to walk up the stairs.

"You and Demi have mentally scared me!" she said and we both laughed. We got to the top of the stairs and I grabbed her hands. She was sleeping in Demi's room on the mattress because Demi would've had a bloody party if we slept in my room together, even though we usually do that. But Miley thought this was a good idea.

"Night." I said kissing her gently again.

"Goodnight Nicholas!"she said smirking and kissed my cheek. She started to walk away.

"Don't get use to that!"I said pointing my finger at her, smiling. She stuck her tongue out at me and walked into the room. I walked into my bedroom and got into my bed. Tonight I can truly say that tomorrow will be a **GOOD** morning.

**Demi's POV**

I loved snuggling up to Joe, he just made me feel like a burglar could jump through my window with a gun and I'd be like_ 'what's up?'_ I hear Miles walk into the room, I sit up to look at her. She has that massive smile on her face.

_**Wait!**_

_**That Smile!!**_

_**NO WAYYY!!!**_

**_"AHHHHHHH!!!"_** I scream waking Joe up and probably giving him a heart attack. Remind me to apologize for that in the morning but right now I'm too focused on Miley.

**_"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" _**I say pretty much jumping up and down in the bed I can see Joe getting shitty but I'm not really worried.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Miley says.

_Oh no she is **NOT **playing this game with me!_

I struggle to get out of Joe's grip. "please don't move." He said snuggling into my side even more. _Naww I can't resist that._ "Miss Miley, you're lucky you're getting off this time, but you **WILL** be telling me everything in the morning!" she laughs at me. "and I won't **FORGET** this time!"I say and we both laugh and I snuggle back into Joe's arms and fall asleep.

I wake up with Joe's face right in front of me. Naww he's soo cute. But then I remember what happened last night with Miss Miley Stuart down there. I start to struggle out of Joe's arms but his grip just gets tighter and tighter.

_So I try method one. Fake crying._

"Joe I just want to hear the Goss, pleeaaseee!" I literally beg him.

"You can hear it later!" he says back. _Fake crying continues, he has to give in soon_.

"Not falling for it!" he says sternly. Is he reading my mind?

"Ughh you suck Joe!!"I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Yeah but you're in my arms, so who da winner?" he says with a grin and then kisses my cheek.

"Naww that was so sweet."I say kind of caught up in the moment.

"I try!" he says cutely. He kisses me and we start to make out and I just figure that the little _'Niley'_ thing can wait a few minutes.

"Okay seriously, you need to let me go now, I **REALLY** need to talk to Nick!" I whine.

"Oh well of course…yeah **NOO!**" Joe says back and grips me tighter.

"Joseph, do you want me to call my mum?" I say looking at him seriously. He studies my face to see if I'm lying.

"But Dem, is getting out this time worth never being able to do this again?" he says smartly.

_I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking…_

**"AHHHH MILEY HELPP MEE!!!"** I say crying out to Miley and Joe laughs I'm glad he thinks this is funny. Miley starts to laugh as well.

"Do you think this is funny, Miley?" I question.

"Umm yeah?" she answered calmly.

"Um excuse me who got you in this position and who can easily call _Slutena_ and tell her to come over right not and ruin the whole thing!" I say back.

"You wouldn't" she says with shock in her voice as she sits up to look at me.

"I would take the pain, that's how much I want to talk to brother right now!" I say looking down at her.

"Soz bro but.." Miley gets up and starts attacking Joe, I jump up and run out of the room. I hear Joe say "Oh well I lost her, so now imma just bash you!" and they both started laughing.

_Naww brotherly and sisterly love…._

"OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I scream running into Nick's room.

"Ughh PISS OFF DEMETRIA!" Nick screams as he pulls the blankets over his head.

Yeah Miley get's the perfect brother and I get the_ kid under the sheets_. **Not fair! **

I run over to his bed and start jumping on it with my excited chanting once again. He sits up and smiles at me. I smile back. But then it turns into a frown! And I wack him across the head!

**"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!"** I say whining and then starting to pretty much bash him.

"Umm oww, don't hit me you know I can't hit you back." He says calmly. I stop hitting him, _um did that just come out of his mouth?_

"Miley is doing miracles to you!"I say smiling and he hits me. _Maybe not._

"But back to the subject, I can't believe you didn't tell me, I thought we told each other everything." I said using the puppy dog face. He looked at my face.

"Umm stop that, you know why, because you would've gone all _**Demi**_ on us and freaked out over nothing and we hadn't really made our minds up yet either." Nick said.

"Well okay whatever but next time tell me, okay?" I said putting my pinkie out, to pinkie promise. He looks at me and laughs and then he gets out his pinkie and linked it with mine, smiling with me. I smiled back brightly.

**"BREAKFAST LOVER BOY!"** I yelled, ruffling his hair and getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Don't touch my hair, I swear girl I will get you!"

"Ohh I'm soo scared, **NICHOLAS!"** I say. Nick throws a pillow but I just laugh and walk out.

I can't help but smile, who I just talked to in there was my brother. The one I've always loved. The one I've told _**everything** _too. In the time period of about two days Miley had brought him back and I loved her even more for that. That is the first time in a few years that he hasn't rolled his eyes at me when I stick out my pinkie for a pinkie promise.

I'm starting to think that Miley Stuart is bringing out the old Nicholas Lucas.

_And I'm **EXSTATIC** about that!_

**hey guys. yes another chapter even though i did say merry christmas in the other one lol. but i thought i'm going away for about a week after christmas so i won't be able to update. so here's another one :D ohh and because RachaelxLouisex said she might update her story Sing Your Heart Out (which is AMAZING!) if i did soo yeahh. lol please review i'm not gonna be one of those people who have amounts until next upload but i like it when people review makes me happy :D  
few things for upcoming chapters**

**1. Nick has one MASSIVE decision to make. **

**2. A fall out between Nick and Demi**

**3. An Understanding? **

**maybe, not really sure if that makes sense but it's just what i have in mind :D thanks so much and for the second time **

**Merry Christmas **

**xxx rhiannon **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey i wrote this whilst i was on hols, i wrote it pretty much before New Years.  
I'm not really sure if i like it or not?  
Tell me what you think :D**

**Half Of My Heart**

**Miley's POV**

After Joe stopped bashing me, I got up and went downstairs and Nick and Demi's mum, Denise, had left a note saying that she had to go into work and that we would be home alone for the day. I smiled at how thoughtful Denise was. I love my mumma but she would've just left and then if Joe or I started to freak out we would have to call her. I sit down and grab myself some cereal, and my thoughts drift back to last night. I smile just at the thought. I can't believe after all this time, being more confident and standing up for myself was the thing that finally got me Nick. Oh god, now I'm thinking about what Demi said to him, that can't be good. I laugh just thinking about what she was like she probably tackled him to the other side of the room.

"What are you laughing at weirdo?" Joe says walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of cereal too.

"Nothing." I say looking at him and smiling. Apparently one that gave away what I was thinking about or more like_ 'who'_ I was thinking about.

"Look at you all smiley!" he said beaming at me. "I'm happy that you're finally happy Miles." he finished off in a more serious tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say cheekily poking my tongue out at him. At that moment Demi walks into the kitchen and grabs the cereal box and starts eating out of it. _Only Demi would do that._ She sits on Joe's lap and now they're both staring at me.

"What?" I say staring back at them just as intensely.

"You're just glowing this morning Miles, that's all!" Demi says. "YOUU'REE INN LURRRVVVV!" she says in a sing song voice. I throw a pen at her that was on the bench and we all laugh.

"What are you all laughing at?" Nick says as he walks in. We all look around at him, but I'm pretty sure Demi has her eyes on me, so I try not to smile. Nick comes over and sits next to me at the bench. I knew they were going to do this. Joe and Demi are literally **_STAREING_** at me and Nick. I'm looking into my bowl and I can see Nick trying to look anywhere but at them.

"Can we pleassee just get past this part, you know the awkward part were you two think you can't talk in front of us or** KISS**..." _thank you soo much for emphasizing that Demi_. " in front of us." She says pouting at us. Nick and I look at each other at the exact same time and our eyes connect and it is a little embarrassing but we both start laughing, but Demi and Joe are just glaring at us.

"Okayy.. well this has been a very awkward breakfast, let's not do it again!" Nick says smiling at Demi and Joe and grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room and out the front door. "Well I hope that changes." I say looking up at Nick and smiling. "It will, once those two get over it!" Nick says laughing. We get to the end of his street and he leads me down another street. He squeezes my hand and I just feel like I could do this forever. We are just talking about random stuff, like we would normally but it just feels _**different**_. I take my other hand and put it on top of our already intertwined hands and slowly rub Nick's hand. I lean my head onto this arm, he looks down at me and smiles. I can see it from the corner of my eye. Suddenly he stops. Pulling my body to face him grabbing both of my hands and looking me straight in the eye. I know he's about to say something important, I can just sense it, I'm not gonna lie I'm a little nervous now.

"Miles. I was going to wait until we got to the park, but I just can't wait any longer." He says whilst laughing. I laugh as well.

"Miley I _**really**_ like you, and I know that this is how I want it to be. I want to be able to hang at my house with you and Dem and Joe, but not feel like we're the extra wheel. I want to be able to cuddle with you. I want to be able to kiss you in front of Demi and for her not to have a heart attack." He continues with a big smile. I can't help but beam back at him, this is _exactly how I feel._

"Nick I **_really_** like you too!" I say with a laugh. The really's are understatements and we both know it. "And what you just said is exactly how I feel." I finished

"Miley, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he said. He was so nervous I could feel his hands shaking. I seriously think I love this boy.

"Took you long enough!" I said, smirking cheekily, he smiled back at me, he started leaning in. I wasn't going to play _'let's lean in slower because it will be romantic'_ I want to kiss Nick so bad. I crash my lips onto his and wrap my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer almost _'sweeping my off my feet'_ HAHAHA, I make myself laugh. Sorry. Right enjoying kiss with Nick. Nick is all I can think about lately and I have a feeling that it won't be going away for a while.

**Nick's POV**

I can't believe I actually just did it. This is it, Miley is my girlfriend. It's finally happening. After all these years of hanging out with each other and lying to ourselves about our feelings we can finally be together. I can kiss her whenever I want. I can hold her hand when I just want to be closer to her and I can just be able to say that Miley is mine. We are walking back to my house, our fingers are intertwined and we are talking about how we are going to tell Demi and Joe. I promise I **_WILL_** get hurt when we tell Demi, she likes to_ 'take out her excitement'_ on me. I laugh at what Miley is saying, she stops and looks at me smiling.

"What?" I ask her smiling back.

"I can't believe that this has finally happened." She said looking away a little embarrassed. I smile. "Miles, I've wanted this as much as you have." I say squeezing her hands. I lean down and kiss her passionately.

"What was that for?" she says smiling and pulling away slowly.

"Umm, well you're my girlfriend now so I get to kiss you whenever I want too, so you might want to get use to it" I say smirking at her.

"Really?" she says letting go of my hands and looking at me with a questioning look.

"Yep." I lean down and kiss her again. I pull away and we both smile, I kind of get caught up in the moment and lean in again. She pulls away and starts running down the street, laughing. I laugh starting to chase after her.

"Miley,** I AM CAPTAIN OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO OUT RUN ME**!" I yell after her, laughing. I reach her and wrap my arms around her waist and spin her around. She laughs that irresistible laugh and i'm surprised that i'm able to keep her in my arms because it's making me go weak. I turn her around to face me.

"Any time I want.." I say slowly and lean down and kiss her slowly. I pull away and she bites her lip and that drives me crazy, so I grab her hand and start walking again before I do anything...

_'Outrageous'.. ;)_

**Demi's POV**

I can't believe they just took off like that, I mean come on. I want to see the cute little moments they share together. Naww, i'm so happy that they are finally together...well together soon anyway. Joe and I are watching TV. I told Joe I was kinda tired and I just wanted to stay home today, but really I just want to be here when Nick and Miley get back. But what he doesn't know can't hurt him, and we will probably go out tonight with the love birds, because if Nick doesn't chicken out i'm pretty sure they will come back a happy couple. I'm so happy for both of them but i'm just a little worried about what's going to happen at school on Monday. Not that I don't trust Nick to stick up for Miley, he likes her too much, he actually nearly slipped the love word the other day but quickly corrected himself and then blushed and smiled at me. It was the cutest thing I've seen in a while. The thing that worries me is that Nick's team mates, his so called _'friends'_ know a lot about him, but there are a few things they know about my family and knowing those jerks they will probably use that against us. But i'm trying not to worry about that too much because I could just be stressing about nothing...

"Hey guys.." Nick says as him and Miley walk through the door hand in hand. I jump up and rush over to them.

_Smiles are plastered across their faces._

_Their hands are intertwined._

_And this can only mean one thing!_

"**AHHHHH!!"** I scream and wack Nick in my little fit of excitement, he winces in pain and Miley laughs at me. I take one look at Miley and she gives me a smile.

A smile saying _**'OMG DEMETRIA I'M GOING OUT WITH NICK!**_' I scream again and Nick walks over to Joe as I engulf Miley in a big hug and we look like idiots as we happy dance.

"Demetria, are you done attacking my girlfriend?" Nick yells at us from the lounge room, smirking at the word _'girlfriend'_. I grab Miley's hand and start dragging her towards the lounge Joe and Nick are sitting on. "Girlfirend? What are you talking about Nicholas? You don't have a girlfriend!" I say smiling. "Yes, Demetria, I have a girlfriend now, didn't you know?" he says smirking. I pull Miley onto the couch. I sit on Joe's lap and she sits on Nick's. Naww don't we all just fit perfectly! I decide to play around for a while. "No I didn't know, what's she like? Pretty, smart?" I say laughing at Miley giving me some weird looks. "Well she is beautiful and intelligent and is perfect for me." Nick says wrapping his arms around Miley's waist. Miley has an embarrassed look on her face and she turns to him and he smiles at her.

"Miles he's just saying that crap to get you to_ 'go to bed'_ with him!" Joe says and Nick throws a pillow at him, as Miley and I laugh. "Dude, like you can talk. I still remember that night we're you said to Demi that her new haircut looked great so she would sleep with you, even though you said to me and Miley that you didn't really like i..." Joe stops Nick by throwing the pillow back at him and punching the shit out of him. Miley and I just get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Hate to say it Dem, but what Nick said was true I remember that. Joe was going on about how he liked your hair longer and then that night we heard him bloody saying it was the nicest thing you've ever done to your hair." Miley said as she saw me rolling my eyes. "Umm Miley, I don't need Joe to compliment me just so I'll sleep with him, he does that all by himself!" I say winking at Miley. "Ewwww Demmm!" she says pulling a face. "What don't act all childish about it, I bet you've thought about sleeping with Nicc.." she puts her hand across my mouth. "Firstly. Shhhh I don't want Nick to hear those things and secondly I wasn't being immature because trust me Demi I know for **SURE** that you and Joe have sex!" she says smiling at me, I blush, it's true Miley and Nick have been in the house before. _Woops, right?_ :P

"Well have you thought about, you know, 'it'?" I ask moving closer to her so she doesn't have to yell. "Well, truthfully. Yes. But that was before when I had my little crush so it was more of a 'it's never going to happen' kind of thing. But now because things have changed, we both want to take things slow. But I have thought about it." Miley says, smiling, probably because of the smile on my face. "I'm so proud of you Miles!" I say pretending to tear up. I actually am proud of her though, this is what I was like when I first started dating Joe. "What you said makes so much sense and it's the right thing to do, and when 'it' happens it will be so much better because you'll be sure of it." Miley smiles brightly at me. "Oh and one more thing. Nick has **_DEFINITLY_** thought about 'it'. So you're not on your own. Trust me." I say winking at her. We both laugh and walk back into the lounge room.

**5:00pm**

**Nick's POV**

Lying on my bed. Thinking about everything that has happened over the past few days. I'm also thinking about what's going to happen over the next few. I don't know how my team mates will take the news. But I don't care anymore, as long as I have Miley i'm happy and satisfied with my life. Seriously.

Miley is in my bathroom in the shower. We're about to go out with Demi and Joe for dinner. I'm ready to go, and i'm sure Joe is ready as well, but being girls Demi and Miley are taking forever! I'm getting quite bored. Demi rushes into my room and towards the bathroom and opens the door revealing Miley, water running down her body and wrapped in a towel. I have to tear away my eyes. I look at Demi and she seems to know what she's just done has had an effect on me, she's smirking at me.

"Don't knock or anything Dem." I say staring at her so my eyes won't slip over to Miley.

"Never do, never will!" she says smiling back at me. She turns around to Miley who is trying to get knots out of her hair. "Miles what are you wearing?" Demi says calmly. "Uhh, just some jeans and a singlet, with a cardigan. Why?" she says looking at Demi. "What colour?"

"Blue" Miley smiles at me from over Demi's shoulder and I mouth good choice.

"Okay cool just wanted to check that we didn't clash" Demi says turning around and smirking at me. Sure Demi, _you wanted to check_. She's full of shit! She was trying to get me to crack. But i'm not going to, Miley and I are going slow, because even though we actually haven't said it we both know that if this relationship doesn't work we're not losing our friendship as well. But this relationship IS going to work, I will make sure it does. I've never felt anything for a girl like the way I feel about Miley. Demi walks out and Miley pushes the door so she's hidden, which i'm telling myself is a good thing. After a few minutes the breeze from my window pushes the door open again and Miley has her jeans on and is in the middle of putting her top on but it's obviously stuck on something because she can't get it down. Right now i'm thanking that beautiful girl for not wearing her lacy underwear that I know her and Demi own because Joe and I found it once when we were all on holiday. I try my hardest not to look, I grip my bed covers and stare at the ceiling,**_ I promise I tried_**. But I turn my head and see Miley still trying to get the t-shirt over her head. I can't help but stare at her. She catches me.

"Oi Nicholas if your going to stare you can at least come and help me!" she says smirking at me.

"Uhh...." I stutter out. Oh why must I now act like a idiot. I walk over to her and she looks at me in the mirror and laughs at the mess she's put herself in. I laugh back.

"I thought I told you not to call me Nicholas?!" I say smiling, she laughs. Another reason why I like Miley so much she's half naked right now but she's not freaking out and yet she's not half naked to try and get my attention, like some of the cheerleaders, cough **SELENA** cough. I smile and grab the top and pull it straight down. She laughs.

"Umm, muscles much?" she laughs looking at me in the mirror.

"I try, I try!" I say smirking. She leans her body back into mine and I wrap my arms around her, she lifts her head and kisses my cheek. "Thank you." she says softly and then goes back to getting ready. I smile and walk back into my bedroom and lie on my bed.

"Ughh Miley you're beautiful already when are you going to be ready?" I whinge in her direction. She walks to the door. "Now!" she says smiling. She looks perfect, little makeup, her natural waves flowing down her back and a simple outfit, which she's worn before when we've been out. She doesn't try to impress me, but she still does and I love her more for that. _Wait you know, not love, but you know, really, really like_. Oh who am I kidding I think i'm in love with her already. Well I have known her for my whole life so I have had a lot of time to fall in love with her. Now I just know for sure that I have. I get up and walk over to her at the doorway.

"You look more beautifuler than you usually do" I say in a childish voice, we both laugh. "Thank you!" she says and leans up and kisses me. Yep I can get use to this. I smile and grab her hand and lead her down stairs were Joe is sitting on the couch by himself.

"Ahh, dude you've finally come to your senses and ditched my sister!" I say walking into the lounge room. Miley smacks my back and Joe smiles. "Nup, haven't ditched her yet, but she was taking too long so I gave up on waiting in her room." He says and I sit down next to him on the lounge and Miley stands in front of us. "Joe you would never ditch Demi, you'd be lost without her. I remember that one time when she saw you flirting with that Amanda girl on the cheerleading team and she got all shitty at you and then I told you it was because of her and you went crazy and ran to the shop at nine o'clock at night and then ran to their house to give her flowers just to apologize." Miley says smirking at Joe, who looked embarrassed, but it's true he is _head over heels in love with my sister_.

"Shut up Miles or I'll tell Nick all your deepest and darkest secrets!" Joe says threating Miley. What deepest and darkest secrets? I would like to know thank you very much Joseph and Miley.

"What?! Secrets?! How come you never told me?!" I say giving Miley the puppy dog face, she gives Joe a dirty and looks to me. "I don't have any secrets, you know all of mine! Joe's just being a dickhead!" she says kicking Joe and he pretends to be hurt. Demi finally comes down the stairs. "What did you do to my boyfriend?" she says laughing. "He was being mean to me and he's my brother, so i'm allowed!" Miley says smiling at Joe. "True true!" Demi says laughing, I fake laugh at her and she hits me and before I can hit her back Miley grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the door. "if we don't leave now we never will!" she says and everyone laughs and gets into Joe's car.

**Miley's POV**

We are sitting at the pizza place we usually go to with our parents, actually it's a little weird with them not being here. I'm sitting next to Demi and we're talking about the hot guys sitting at the bar, it's pretty funny Joe and Nick have been trying to talk about the girls that have walked in but they would make it too obvious and the girls would come over and start flirting with them and then Demi and I would abuse the guys after the girls left just for fun. But I think when one of the girls sat on Joe's lap Demi looked like she was actually about to pounce. I've been thinking about today when I was getting ready and the door opened and Nick saw me struggling with my top, i'm such a klutz, I didn't feel like I needed to hide myself from him, I felt really comfortable around him which is good, i'm glad I don't feel awkward around him.

"Miles?! Who are you staring at now, do I have to go rearrange his face so he won't be hot anymore?" Nick says looking to where I was staring. "Jealous much?" Demi add's just to annoy Nick, I laugh. "No it's just that Miley has spent half the night looking at all the tools walking into the restaurant!" Nick says, sounding quite jealous. I think it's cute, but I guess I do have to watch for those things now, because I have a **_BOYFRIEND._**

"I'm pretty sure that's called jealousy, Nicholas!" Demi spits at him.

"DON'T CALL ME NICHOLAS DEMI!" Nick yells, getting a few stares from people in the restaurant. Joe turns around and smiles at them assuring them that we're fine. "That's your name, so i'm going to call you that!" Demi says, the fight getting a little heated, but they always do this so it's nothing new. "Whatever!" Nick says giving her a dirty and then looking out the window, obviously now pissed off and he was probably just taking out his anger for me on Demi so now I feel bad. But I know Nicholas when he's angry he doesn't want to be touched or talked to so I just leave him.

"Nick you just have to get use to that. Demi's always got her eyes on other guys!" Joe says, not necessarily to Nick, but to lighten the mood. I smile to help him out. "Aww, baby I only have eyes for you!" Demi says leaning over and kissing Joe and coming out of her little anger mood, which she does all the time. I swear that girl has bipolar or something. Nick looks over at the two kissing and then sighs and looks at me I smile and he smiles apologetically, even though he really didn't do anything. He grabs my hand on the table and I squeeze his and he smiles. Then I see Brad, the guy that Joe was gonna hit the other day. He's walking towards our table I look at nick and then move my gaze to behind him, he turns around and then looks back at me and shrugs and then squeezes my hand, I smile as Brad approaches our table. "Hey guys!" he says looking at Nick and Joe ,they nod their heads. Brad see's mine and Nick's hands and rolls his eyes and I give him a dirty but he keeps talking.

"So do you guys want to come to this party tonight, at my house, you're friends can come" he says almost forcefully, and then he forces a smile. Something didn't feel right about this. Joe and Nick looked at Demi and I. Then Demi looked at me, I liked parties and I guess just because this doosh is running it doesn't mean it will be shit and I guess I've never really been to one of the 'popular' parties. I shrug and nod my head. Demi smiles and then nods at Joe. "Yeah sure we'll come!" Joe says looking up at brad. Brad smiles. "Great! See you in about an hour, yeah? My house!"he walks away into a big group of people. I see Selena in that group and she's eyeing Nick. That's right I forgot about her being there, oh well i'm not going to let her ruin a fun night! Nick looks back at me from looking at the same group of people I was looking at.

"Miles I know what you're thinking and you don't have to worry about her, I'll be there so if she tries to say anything I will do something other than hit her, coz I don't hit girls!" Nick says smiling at me, I smile at him.

"Umm, you hit me Nick!" Demi says, breaking their _'i'm not talking to you'_ phase.

"My point exactly, Demetria!" he says smirking and I kick him under the table.

"Oww Miles!" he says rubbing his leg. "Thank you Miley, at least someone still sticks up for me!" Demi says smiling at me. "No probs." I say and we all start talking about random stuff and then time flies and it's an hour later, so the guys pay and we get up and drive to Brad's house. I hear the music from the car. It is** REALLY** loud. This party won't be lasting very long before the cops show up. Nick who I was sitting next to in the back of the car, grabs my hand and pulls me onto his lap whilst Demi and Joe get out of the car and walk towards the house.

"Now I'm just warning you, I might have the urge to show you off in front of all my _'awesome friends_!'" Nick whispers in my ear, sarcastically. We both laugh and I look at him and cup his face with my hands. We're staring at each other for a while. I know there's so much I want to say to him but I know I need to wait a little while. I finally lean in and press my lips up against his, _this feels so good_, so right. He kisses back and tightens his grip around my waist. He licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth and let him in. Our make out sessions, have to be controlled by both of us because we've both wanted each other for so long that it tends to get a bit.._.heated_.

But i'm not complaining, I like making out with Nick and i'm sure he likes it too. He finally pulls away and we stare at each other again. I lean my forehead onto his and we are both breathing heavy. I smile at him. He smiles back. "This is what I've waited for..." he says quietly and out of nowhere. He closes his eyes. I rub his cheek with the pad of my thumb and he opens his eyes and looks at me. "Me too, Nick. Me too." I say smiling. We really do understand each other. He leans in and kisses me slowly and then pulls away smiling.

"Come on we better go in, if anyone says anything to you, just tell me and I'll teach them a lesson." He says grabbing my hand and leading me to the house. We walk up onto the porch there are people everywhere and people pretty much having sex everywhere. I'm a little intimidated i'm not going to lie. I squeeze Nick's hand. "Please don't leave me!" I say in my panicked voice into his ear, he laughs and smiles down at me.

"I promise I won't." He says walking me over to the kitchen.

"**NICKKYYY!!"** Ughh, how I hated it when she called him that. I turn around to see a very drunk Selena running towards Nick. She throws herself at him and Nick being a nice person, dammit, grabs her arm with his free hand to make sure she doesn't fall over. He props her up so she's leaning against the kitchen bench and then let's go of her. She is looking at me quite weirdly right now. I try to smile at her but I can't even force myself to do it. "What is she doing here, Nicky?" Selena says slurring her words. Nick looks at me and then back at Selena.

"Because **MILEY** is my **GIRLFRIEND**!" he pretty much yells at her but i'm happy with that, this girl has never once in her life been nice to me. I watch her pretty much brake in half and then I soften up a little, she must've really liked Nick.

"What?? You're going out with her?" she says barely audible. Nick nods, not buying her little sad act. All of a sudden her face turns into a picture of rage.

"IS THAT WHY YOU WOULDN'T SLEEP WITH ME NICKKYY!!" she screams at the top of her lungs and everyone in the room turns and watches this play out. I have to hold in my laughter at Nick rolling his eyes and whispering "here we go.." into my ear.

**"ALL THIS TIME, ALL I WANTED WAS YOU AND YOU WERE SAVING YOURSELF FOR THIS SLUT!!"** she yells. I have to let out a laugh. I'm sorry Selena just called **ME** a slut! Nick looks at me smiling and there are a few other laughs from around the room. "Yes. But it was a very hard decision Selena." Nick says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her. "Ughhhhh!!!" she screams as she runs out of the room like a complete drama queen. Everyone in the room laughs at her and smiles at me, at this point I feel kind of welcome but i'm sure that will change soon.

Nick knows so many people. So many people have come up to him and said hey and he's introduced me as his girlfriend and I've smiled every time. Now i'm standing at the side of the dance floor by myself because Nick had to go to the toilet. I was actually going to ask if I could go with him, but then I thought that sentence through a couple of times and thought maybe not. This guy stumbles over to me, obviously very drunk and he's looking me up and down and it's really disturbing. He's pretty much slobbering all over me and even though i'm not use to this kind of attention I really don't like it. I do not know how Nick does it. He gets closer and closer and I try moving away subtly but it doesn't really work. He finally gets close enough to talk to me.

"Hey hotsturrff...wanna darncee.." he slurs right in front of my face. Ugh his breath smells disgusting as well. He leans down and whispers into my ear. "Or we could just go get a room, somewhere morree prrivatee." I think I just vomited in my mouth a little, this guy is a massive perv. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer. "Come on I'm not taking no for an answer!" his grip on me gets tighter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Nick yells from behind me. I hate to go all damsel in distress on you but i'm so glad Nick came to help me.

"What?! Nick i'm just havingg a rittlee fun.." he says smirking at Nick.

"Not with my girlfriend you're not" he says pulling me out of the guys grip.

"Ohh sorry dude. I didn't know she was your girlfriend!" he said looking kinda scared.

"Mhmm.." Nick said eyeing him and the guy walked away and I smile at Nick's protectiveness. It's nice.

"I told you not to leave me!" I say smiling. "Sorry about him, he's a bit of a sleaze." He says smiling down at me and grabbing my hands. "Did he hurt my little baby?" Nick says in a baby voice. "No i'm fine, but I want you to dance with me!" I say with a big smile, he rolls his eyes and takes me towards the dance floor. "I don't usually dance, so count yourself lucky." Nick whispers down into my ear. "That's not what Joe tells me!" I whisper back into his ear as we start to move to the music. His hands around my waist and my hands around his neck.

"He's a liar, don't listen to him!" he says laughing. I laugh back and we start to get really into the song. I end up pretty much grinding his leg like all the other girls in the room with the guys which I didn't really want to do but it makes me feel closer to him and he is my boyfriend.

"You're a good dancer Miley" Nick whispers to me in a perverted way, not a sweet way, but that's just him.

"You're so funny, Nicholas!" I say back to him, sarcastically.

"I know, I try!" he says then kissing my ear then moving it to my jaw line and then I can't take it any longer so I move my face so that our lips connect.

Now I understand why people don't care that everyone is watching them on the dance floor i'm so caught up in this moment. I don't care what's going on around me. Someone could yell fire and I wouldn't even care. This boy is making me go crazy, I don't think me **OR** Nick realised how good it would feel when we were finally together, because if I knew it felt this good I would've bloody asked him myself a long time ago. We are still making out on the dance floor and his hips are in perfect timing with mine. I'm as happy as ever. Just being here with Nick makes it so much better. Nick pulls away. "Miles I love 'dancing' with you, but Joe just rung my phone twice that means we have to go." He says, slowly stopping the dancing as well. I grab his hand and we start to walk away. I didn't really want to go, but I know how it feels when you just want to leave somewhere and you can't because of your friends. It's happened with this guy standing right next to me. We walk out to where Joe's car is. Nick and I walk to either side of the car and get in the back. Joe and Demi are already in the front, Demi has a worried look on her face.

"Dem what's wrong?" Nick asks as Joe starts the car.

"I heard Brad say that Selena didn't work on you and that you still went off with Miley and that she'll have to try harder." Demi says looking around at Nick really worried.

"Don't worry Dem, Selena isn't going to do anything to me, the worst she can do is try to crack onto me or kiss me and that's when I run away." Nick says smiling at me.

"Okay, but just be careful Nick, you know what she's like." Demi says smiling at me.

We pull up at Nick and Demi's and walk inside. Nick and I say goodnight to Demi and Joe and they go into Demi's room and I follow Nick into his. He lies down on his bed and sighs deeply I go over and sit next to him.

"Are you actually worried that you might not be able to resist the Slutena?" I ask in a joking way, but I'm actually kind of serious.

"What of course not, i'm just tired that's all." He says smiling softly at me.

"Alright well night then." I say looking down at the mattress on the floor. I go into the bathroom and change into my pj's and walk out and Nick's in trackies and no shirt.

_Look away, look away, look away_.

I walk over to the mattress and lie down in it, Nick turns the light out. I really want to cuddle with Nick in the bed but I don't want to seem like I need to be around him all the time.

"Miles..." I hear him say from the darkness.

"Mmm.." I say back.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm sleeping down here?"

"Miley, come here you idiot!" he says with a laugh. I laugh too and get up, realizing that what I thought was pretty stupid. "I just didn't wanna seem clingy!" I say and we both laugh again. I climb into his bed and I feel his arms wrap around me, I face him.

"Just because we sleep in the same bed, doesn't mean we have to have sex." He says smiling at me. "I know, I just didn't want it to feel awkward." I hear him laugh.

"I felt awkward with you lying on the ground."

"Me too." I say and lean up and kiss him. He holds onto the kiss for longer and deepens it a little and then pulls away.

"Tease" I say

"You know me too well!" he says with a smirk.

"Night Nicholas." I hear him laugh, I smile.

"Night Miley" he says and then kisses me. I turn my body around and he pulls me closer and wraps his arms tighter around me.

I love you.. was what was going through my head.

**Nick's POV**

I love you Miles...

**2 weeks later. At School, in the morning.**

**Miley's POV**

There is so much crap in my locker. I can't find bloody anything in here. I'm trying to find this note Nick gave me the other day. It was the cutest thing, he wrote it in English when he was bored apparently. It has all the reasons why he likes me on it. It was adorable, I nearly cried when I read it but then he laughed at me for being a woos. _Gotta love him_. I hear feet running down the corridor behind me. I turn to look and Nick runs straight past me. He stops and is puffing, what the hell is this boy doing?

"Nick!" I yell at him, he turns around and smiles.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." He says coming over and kissing me.

"And you didn't think to look at my locker?" I say looking at him weirdly.

"Well that's where I was going until Selena saw me and she had this weird look on her face, it was like a smile but a really evil one so I got scared and ran and then I forgot that I ran past your locker, and you" he says grabbing my hands and smiling. He is definitely _'one of a kind'._ I smile and close my locker.

"Yeah actually now that you mention it I did see Selena giving me some weird looks this morning and I think she was coming over to talk to me but then that Brad kid stopped her." I say looking up at him.

"Oh I don't know they always act weird, maybe Selena has moved onto Brad now! YESSS!" he screams and everyone in the hallway looks, I laugh.

"Take a picture!" he yells at the people staring. I laugh again and pull him away, poor kids they were probably just wondering why some guy was screaming at the top of his lungs. Then again I always forget Nick is '_Captain Of The Football Team'_. We turn around the corner and Joe and Demi are standing there fighting about something we walk up to them slowly not knowing whether it is serious or not.

"Hey guys." Nick says eyeing both of them. "You just need to pull your head in, they're probably just lying I have no idea why they would say something like that about me, I'm nobody to them." Demi says to Joe, in a harsh tone. "Well I'm sorry for caring about what other people say about my girlfriend, Demetria!" Joe spits back. Nick and I look at each other and then back at the couple. "Ohh, using my full name are we now? That's really mature Joe!" Demi says looking away. "Whatever Demi, all I know is that they said they knew something about you that I should know." Joe says looking at Demi seriously. I look over at Nick and he is looking at Demi weirdly.

"Look I'm sure whatever it is, you guys can work it out and become all lovey dovey again by lunch" Nick says jokingly, smiling at the couple.

"Oh really Nick, you just think I'm some joke don't you! Both of you do!" she says looking at Nick and Joe. "You never take anything I say seriously!" Demi yells as she storms off in the other direction. Nick looks at me and shrugs.

"Something's up her ass today!" he says looking the way that Demi ran. I can't help but laugh, Nick always makes serious situations something to laugh at, I guess it's good sometimes, keeps life brighter.

"Are you gonna go after her?" I ask, looking at Joe.

"No she's really pissing me off, she can go have a little fit by herself!" Joe says walking off. That's not like Joe to be like that, he usually is chasing her and seeing if she's okay, I'll have to make sure that they are fixed by the end of the day because I'm not having a depressed Joe and Demi moping around my house ignoring each other tonight, it's gonna be a fun night like old times.

"What do you have first?" Nick asks me, trying to find something in his bag.

"Umm, English." I answer, watching people eye me and Nick, they seriously look at us like were celebrities or something, _it's the weirdest thing._

"Okay, I'll walk you there, I have science. Hello, earth to Miley" Nick says waving his hand in front of my face. I laugh.

"Sorry, it's just that people are looking at us weirdly, they just stare, it's so weird." I say still watching the people looking at me. Nick laughs and squeezes my hand.

"You'll get use to it!" he says smiling. We walk towards my English classroom, talking about what we're going to make for dinner tonight, Nick reckons he's cooking. I think **NOT.** After last times pasta that was soggy and looked like vomit, I think Demi and I will be cooking or we'll just order in.

"I can't believe you just said it looked like vomit!" he says giving me the puppy dog face. I stop him outside my classroom and turn and face him and bring my face close to his.

"And if I remember correctly…It tasted like vomit too!" I say cheekily and then kiss him.

He acts offended opening his mouth and I laugh. He lets go of my hands and starts to walk away. "I'm not talking to you anymore!" he says in an obvious fake upset voice. I smile at him, he seriously can't get any cuter, can he? I run up to him and kiss his cheek from behind but before I can run away he grabs me and pulls me into a hug, I laugh and there are people watching us but I don't really care. He looks down at me and smiles.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay" he says leaning down and kissing me. "Okay, bye Nicholas." I say smiling cheekily as he walks away.

"Bye Miley.." he says trying to ignore what I just said. I'm about to walk into my classroom, then I realise something.

"Nick wait, where will you be at Recess?" I ask. He stands there and thinks for a second. "Oh, um.. football, it's just a meeting." He says smiling, I'm not going to into it now otherwise I will get into trouble for being late, I smile at him as he runs into people, trying to walk backwards, he laughs and blows me a kiss I smile and roll my eyes at him and then walk into my classroom.

The question that now racks my brain is when am I going to tell him I love him. 3

**hey i don't have much to say, except to once again thank everyone who reads my story and to thank the people who review and alert the story or whatever :P  
i had a good break over new years, i hope you guys all had fun :D  
rhiannon xxx  
p.s sorry if there's any spelling or punctuation mistakes i'm uploading this at 12:15am lol :P  
but you guys deserve it so thats why i'm doing it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Half Of My Heart**

**_Soz read the bottom pleasssee :D_**

**Nick's POV**

Okay so I lied to Miley about having football at Recess, but it wasn't a bad lie, I'm doing it for her. When we were little Miley, Joe, Demi, Me and our parents would go on holiday down to this little deserted town and stay at a house right on the beach. It's pretty epic. But Robbie and Trish can't go these holidays, so my parents aren't going and I asked if we could still go, like the four of us and after a long night of grovelling and chore doing by Demi and me, they said YES! So now I'm trying to plan it all without Miley knowing, because it's Miley's favourite place in the world and we all decided that we would make it a surprise for her.

So hopefully she doesn't get suss. But I can't even wait now, I'm so excited a whole two weeks with Miley, Joe and Demi, just chilling. Just like old times. And maybe, if I'm lucky I might get the chance to tell Miley that I love her. It has to be perfect, it's a big deal. And on top of all this pressure to make it perfect, Joe told Demi that he loved her… **_in Paris_**.. when they were there on a school trip, for French or some shit. Miley went on about nothing but that for weeks, about how when she meets the right guy, she wants something as romantic as Joe

_Bla bla bla.._

But now I have to compete **_with a country!_** But it's okay it will be perfect, because it's our own moment and…

**OH SHIT!**

I didn't even think about the possibility that she doesn't love me back. That would be the worst possible thing that could ever happen to me, because firstly it would break my heart and secondly, if she said I don't love you back that would make it **EXTRA** awkward and would ruin this whole holiday!!

But maybe I'm freaking out about nothing, she acts like she could love me right? Oh shit I have to find Demi. Oh that's right she's in a shitty mood. Ughh, oh well she's just going to have to listen to my problems for once. And I've just realised that I've not listened to anything that the stupid science teacher has said. Great now I'm going to have to borrow someone's notes. I hate science, but if I don't pass all my subjects I don't get to play football, both rules of the school and the parentals. It's shit, I know. I start to write what he's written on the board, Selena turns around and looks at me I try to look at something else but she's right in front of me and she keeps her eyes on me. I give her a look as in to say _'why do you keep looking at me? Can't you just leave me alone!_' she writes something onto a piece of paper and then hands it to me.

_Just to let you know Brad told Joe what you told him about Demi._

_What are you talking about Selena?_

_Remember that secret that you told Brad about your sister._

_No you're just making shit up. Just leave me alone._

_I'm not lying Nick he said something about her and being pregnant._

I look up at her with a confused and a little bit disturbed face.

Demi… my sister…. pregnant?

BAHAHHAHAHA, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I'm going to seriously bash Brad in the head when I see him.

_Look she's **NOT** pregnant and I never told brad that so how could he have told Joe?_

Selena looked at the piece of paper and I could tell she didn't see that coming. Stupid slut, probably thought I would believe her. I look up smirking at her. She fakes a smile back and turns back around in her seat. I smile, proud of myself that I figured out her little game. Miley and Demi have been filing me in over the last two weeks about some of the things that Selena's done to them. I seriously didn't know that she was that horrible. I always knew she was a bit clingy and she treated losers badly, but we all did. But not anymore, I'm not like that anymore, anyways I have Miley and Demi to pay out anyway ;). I'm just kidding but I like to stir them up, it's funny.

I smile at the thought of Miley. Demi says I'm 'smitten' but I don't really like the sound of that, it makes me sound like a cat. But I have been talking to Joe about it lately and he reckons that I'm in love with her, I can't help but smile when someone mentions her and I act like a complete idiot if I get to close to her. He says that's how he felt with Demi or he still feels I'm not sure, there's something going on with them. Since last weekend they've been acting weird. Oh well tonight will fix it, we will corner them in Joe's room until they figure it out.

Oh finally the bell. I grab my stuff and shove it in my bag and run to find Michael, the only nice kid on the football team. His family owns the house, his mum is friends with my mum or something and that's how we know about the house, so I have to get the keys off him. I see him and run up to him, he smiles.

**Demi's POV**

Ughh, I'm in the worst mood today. And I know I have been taking it out on everyone else but I can't help it! Joe and I have been weird since last weekend and I know why and I hate it. For the first time ever in my whole like two years of dating Joe I had my period when we were going to have sex. I didn't want to tell Joe that, because it would probably scare the poor boy, buy now he thinks I hate him and it's all horrible. And now I've probably made it worse because I'm in a shit mood and have been taking everything out on him. Oh shit now I feel like I'm going to cry, don't bloody cry in the middle of class Demi! I hold in the tears and look out the window, it's not like I still have my period but I'm just in a bad mood today. It's probably the fact that I think Joe hates me and then I have to see Miley and Nick all lovey dovey.

I don't have a problem with that but it's probably just because I'm use to looking up and seeing Miley all miserable and I feel better about myself. Haha I just laughed at myself and everyone in the classroom gave me a weird look. Miley is giving me a weird look, I can see it from the corner of my eye. I love that girl I'm so glad she is my best friend, I don't think I could live without her. I turn to her and smile and then she smiles back. The bell goes and Miley and I grab our stuff and walk out of the classroom as soon as we're outside I grab Miley and pull her into a hug. She is surprised but she hugs back.

_Oh god here come the tears!_ she realises and then pulls away and holds the side of my arms.

"Dem, what's wrong?" she asks with a worried look on her face.

"I think Joe hates me!" I say, crying harder, luckily most people had left now. Miley laughs. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate you, Dem" she says with a smile.

"No, Miley you don't understand I think his feelings for me are going away." I say, well kind of truthfully, I kind of feel like that but not as dramatically as I'm saying it.

"Why would you think that, Demi?" she says looking at me weirdly.

"Last weekend, I wouldn't have sex with him because I had my period, but I didn't want to tell him and I think he hates me now!" I say, getting more emotional as I think through the situation. Miley looks at me and obviously realises that this is really getting to me, because I look like a bloody freak, crying my eyes out and I probably have bags under my eyes because I didn't have a good night's sleep.

"Dem, he wouldn't hate you. And I don't understand why you wouldn't just tell him that, you've known him your whole life!" she says rubbing my arms to try and calm me down. "And Joe does have a sister, remember?" she says pointing to herself and laughing.

"A sister that does _'moody teenage girl'_ very well, if I say so myself!" Miley says laughing.

I laugh, that made me feel so much better. She always knows what to say. "I guess I probably should have just told him." I say sighing. "See, all better now?" Miley says smiling her bright smile. I nod my head and we walk off to our next class. I still think it's going to weird telling Joe, but oh well if it fixes the problem I'm going to do it.

**Nick's POV**

After getting the keys off Michael, I walked to my second class. Gym. Yayy…. Ughh, it's the worse class, because we **NEVER** get to play football and once again Selena is in it and she has the chance to stand next to me and try to make conversation with me and there's really no where to run. Positive is that Joe is in this class. I walk out to the oval because when I walked into the actual Gym, no one was in there. The first thing I see is Selena all over Joe, like she is literally running her dirty little fingers up and down him and he's just standing there.

**_What the fuck is wrong with him?_**

I run over to them.

"Moved on to my sister's boyfriend now, have you Selena?" I say, anger evident in my voice. Joe takes a step back. She laughs a very fake laugh, but that's nothing new. "What are you talking about Nicky? We're just talking!" she says looking at Joe, with a smile he is looking in a different direction.

"Yep sure. Just talking." I say walking away and giving Joe a dirty.

This was weird usually Joe was the one protecting his sister. I sat and started listening to the teacher. Joe knew I saw him, doing nothing. He feels guilty I know he does, because he's just sat next to me without looking at me or hitting me or something, something that he always does. The teacher says we're practicing throwing baseballs today and I roll my eyes at how ridiculous that is. She slits us into partners and I get Joe. We both stand up and grab a mitt and go over to our own space. He throws the ball to me and I catch it, I throw it back not saying a word to him.

"Look I'm sorry man, I was just really angry at Demi and she just came over to me and started to talk to me, then she started touching me and I didn't really care. I was just angry at Demi, I felt weird when Selena had her hands all over me and I was about to walk away just before you came." Joe said with an apologetic face. He does look really sorry, I sigh.

"What's wrong with you and Demi anyway?" I say, getting over our_ 'fight'_. He walks closer to me with a sad look on his face. He's now close enough so he doesn't have to yell. " I know I can trust you man, when I tell you this." I smile at those words, it's good to know that he can trust me with anything.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything." I say, throwing the ball the short distance were standing apart.

"Like I mean you can't tell **ANYONE** including Miley!" he says looking me straight in the eye. I nod.

"The other weekend, Dem and I were about to have sex and then she pushed me off and said no and ever since she's been acting weird, like she doesn't want to be around me. What if she doesn't love me anymore man, I don't think I could handle that!" he says with a stressed out look on his face and he runs his hand that's not in the mitt through his hair and then looks at me for the answer. I actually don't have any idea. Demi's a _weird person_, she was probably just in one of her shitty moods and didn't feel like it. But Joe looks really worried about this so I better say something that might help…

**_Think Nick…_**

"I don't think she hates you!" yeah that was _**REALLY**_ helpful Nick...

"Well what am I suppose to do because I want to talk to her about it, but if she really is starting to fall out of love with me I couldn't handle her telling me that." he says practically begging me for help. I don't know what to do.

"Do you want me to talk to her for you?" that was the best thing I could think of. I could see him thinking about it.

"No it's probably better I do it, even if it does turn for the worse for me. It would be pretty low for me to get her brother to try and face it for me." He says looking down.

"Yeah, but don't forget I'm also you're best friend and her best friend's boyfriend…" I smile thinking about Miley, Joe smiles back.

"So it wouldn't be that bad!" I joke to cheer him up, he laughs, at least it worked for now.

He came over and gave me what Demi and Miley call a _'man hug'_. "Thanks dude, I really appreciate it. " he says smiling at me. The Gym teacher starts yelling her head off at me and Joe so we spread out and start throwing the ball and taking about our little holiday that's coming up and how good it's going to be. We laugh and I hope that everything between Joe and Demi will be alright it would affect all of us if they were to break up…

_**It would affect us all very badly.**_

**Lunch**

**Miley's POV**

Demi and I are sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria, Demi is laughing like normal and I'm happy that she's not all depressed like before. I see Joe walk in and he sits opposite side to Demi and there is a bit of an awkward vibe and I'm **HATING** it. It's not nice at all, they're just trying to look in other directions and when they would make eye contact they would quickly snap their heads a different way. This is ridiculous, they've been dating for **TWO YEARS** and they've known each other their **WHOLE LIVES!**

"Can we just lay everything onto the table right now and fix this stupid_ 'fight'_ you two are having!" I pretty much yell, the situation getting the better of me.

They both look at me in shock, I was sick of this stupid argument and now that I knew what is was about, it was time for it to be over. It wasn't going to ruin our fun night tonight. They both slowly move their gases from me to each other. "Demi, just tell him!" I say and Joe has a confused look on his face. Demi on the other hand gives me a dirty. "Tell me what?" Joe asks carefully, looking at Demi. Demi sighs and looks down. I sigh as well, Demi is making this harder than it should be.

"She thinks you hate her." I say calmly to Joe and I see his jaw almost drop.

"What?!" is all he can get out. Demi finally speaks up.

"Well because I've been a total bitch to you lately and then you didn't come after me today I just thought that you were falling out of love with me." She says sighing and putting her head down. Joe stands up and goes over and sits next to her pulling her into a hug and Demi burries her head into his chest. I watch, I don't really know what to say so I just smile at the two who truly do love each other with everything in them.

"Dem, I could never fall out of love with you. I love you too much. I thought you hated me!" Joe says pulling Dem's face close to him. "After last weekend I thought you were falling out of love with me." He says kissing her. I roll my eyes, I'm sorry I can't help it, sometimes they're soo... stupid. Haha. Demi laughs and kisses back. I look at Demi as she turns back around and Joe sits on the other side of the table, she gives me the _'it's fine, don't worry about it'_ look. See I'm not buying that. "Joe, Demi has to tell you something about last weekend." I say smiling at Joe, slyly. Demi looks like she's about to kill me, so I'm moving away from her subtly.

"WHAT?! I MADE NICK SWARE THAT HE WOULDN'T TELL YOU!" Joe screams and a few people start looking.

He stands up and slams his hands on the table, Demi and I are watching in confusion.

"WHEN I FIND HIM, I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!!" Joe yells again.

"Kick whose ass?" Nick says walking up behind me.

"Yours!" Joe yells, and at this point I actually don't know if he's being stupid or not. He starts to run around the table towards Nick. Nick has a confused look on his face.

"JOE STOP!" Demi yells and I think I'm deaf. Everyone in the whole cafeteria turns and looks.

"**UGHH WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST TAKE A BLOODY PICTURE**!" Demi yells and everyone immediately turns back to what they were doing. She smiles and looks back at Joe who is staring at her along with Nick. "Joe why are you acting all psycho?" she says and I have to laugh.

_Demi calling other people psycho.._

Joe takes a look at Nick. "I told Nick specifically not to tell Miley!" he says. _Thanks Joe.._

"I didn't tell her you idiot I haven't seen her all day." Nick says giving Joe a _'der'_ look. Joe sighs. "Oh right, soz dude." He says smiling and sitting back down and Nicks sits next to him.

My friends are seriously weird...

It's like Nick read my mind he looks up and smiles at me. That smile when he shows no teeth but you can tell exactly what he's thinking.

Ughhh. It's irresistible! And I hate him for it, it can pretty much make me do anything. I smile back and then there's a loud bang from behind me and it scares me half to death I turn around to see two guys bashing the crap out of each other on the ground. Nick and Joe jump up and run over they pull the two guys apart. Demi and I look at each other and then run over when we get there I realise it's Brad and some other guy I've never seen in my life. They're both puffing and giving each other's dirties and it's kinda funny until the principal rushes in and screams at the top of her lungs.

"**EVERYONE INVOLVED IN THIS TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!**"

Joe and Nick let go of them and start walking towards us.

"Hold it, where do you think you four are going? You were involved as well!"

"What!?!??" we all scream out at the same time. She nods her head and we all sigh but follow into her office.

* * *

We've been sitting in this crowded office for at least an hour now. It's all because stupid bloody Brad won't admit why he was bashing some poor kid up!

"Okay, seeing as though no one wants to say anything about this little situation. I'm going to go to my meeting and by the time I get back this better be settled!" the principal says in her serious tone. Everyone sighs as she walks out. As soon as she does Brad and the other kid start to fight over something again and I don't even have enough energy to try and figure out what they're talking about Demi and Joe are making sure they don't start bashing each other again and then I realise Nick's gone. I look around the office and can't see him anywhere.

I can't believe he would get himself out of this hell whole and not me!

_Ughh.. stupid boyfrie..._

"Miles, behind the table." Nick says quietly with a laugh. _Okay I take it back_. :D

I walk behind the desk and see him sitting up against the wall. He pats the stop next to him and I sit down and lean into him. He wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. I snuggle my head into his chest and I can feel us both smiling. This is what I've been waiting for.

No Selena.

No drama.

No need to explain.

We are just allowed to want to be near each other.

"See getting in trouble isn't that bad!" Nick says smirking at me.

"Ha..ha..You are sooo funny Nicholas!" I say smiling back at him.

"La la la.. pretending I didn't hear that because I don't want to ruin this moment." He says rolling his eyes. I laugh and he smiles down at me. He moves in closer and our lips collide. I deepen the kiss and smile into it. His arms tangle around my waist and he pulls me onto his lap. His tongue slides into my mouth and I don't complain. I pull away and smile at him. He smiles back.

"I think we need to make the most of this moment of being by ourselves without Joe and Demi complaining." He says smirking and using a sarcastic tone. I roll my eyes and smile. I lean back in and give him a passionate kiss.

You know what I think he's right. _**This detention has been the best ever! :D**_

**hey guys **

**sorry i know it's been a while. i know this chapter is shitty and short. but under the unfortunate circumstances of a lot of Miley and Liam and Nick and some Miley wanna be... (sorry had to say it) i haven't a lot of inspiration to write the chapter. i actually went to write several times and i just couldn't but today i felt bad for just not writing so i got over it and just did it. but i still am not 100% into because Niley is pretty sadening right about now.. but it's all good, i'll keep smiling :D i just wish it was anyone but Selena. But whatever not going to go into that! hahah  
So anyways soeet for the wait and the crappy chapter hoepfully i will get some inspiration soon :D **

**xxx  
Rhiannon**


End file.
